


Vacation

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Calendar [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: She smiled against his neck when she felt him hold her tighter. “I would love that.”“I want all of you without anything in between,” she said as she sat up.“No glove, all love.” She laughed at his remark and gently slapped him on the cheek.“All love,” she replied, kissing him again.





	Vacation

“What do you want for breakfast, Ben?” Rey asked, walking to the deck, finding Ben watching the water.  
  
“You don’t have to make me breakfast,” he replied, turning around to look at her. “Come sit with me.” He motioned for her to sit on his lap. “The sunsets are far more spectacular here. You were too tired to watch last night.”  
  
She sat on his lap, kissing his cheek. “Well, I cannot wait to see it tonight.” He loved it when Rey sat on his lap; there was something about it that made him feel like he could protect her. “Now, what do you want for breakfast?”  
  
He stood up, taking her with him, her arms around his neck. “I already told you that you didn’t need to make me breakfast.” Ben walked them back into the house, sitting her on the kitchen counter.  
  
“But I want to.”

He stood between her legs, thinking of eating something else entirely.

Rey saw a look in his eyes that she was now very familiar with. “Let me eat first,” she chuckled, pushing him away and hopping down from the counter. “I’m going to need my strength.” She noticed that he was already tenting in his sleep pants. “Now, besides me, what do you want for breakfast?”

* * *

“I love being inside of you,” he said, thrusting into her as she sat on the counter. “So perfect and tight.” He bent to nibble at her neck, continuing his rhythm. Feeling her shiver, he knew she was close. He gently began to rub at her most sensitive spot, getting a moan from her. “Are you going to come for me?” Lifting up, he watched as she nodded, biting her lip. “Are you?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed, grabbing one of her breasts, gently pinching her nipple, her head tossing back.  
  
“Look at me! Look me in the eyes when you cum,” he said, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He watched as she fell back onto the countertop, changing the angle. “Oh, fuck.”

 Looking at her all spread out like that did things to him.  
  
“Rey,” he breathed, taking her other breast in hand, now both of his hands busy. “I’m so close.” At that moment, she convulsed around him was a large cry, her eyes on his. “God, you feel so good.”  
  
“You… too…” She was now waiting for him, and he came not long after, watching her, then kissing her passionately.

“The Fourth of July is never going to be the same,” he said, pulling away, tugging the condom off and throwing it in the trashcan.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“This is where mom lays out all the food.”  
  
Rey laughed loudly, kissing him again.

* * *

 

A week into their trip and Rey was certain that she’d gained five pounds. The food on the island was so delicious. They’d spent every day out on the beach, only leaving the house when it was time for dinner. They’d headed to the other island for groceries, but other than that, they had stayed on Captiva. “I need more sunscreen. I think I have enough for a day.”  
  
Rey made sure that he’d lathered-up three times a day in not 50, but 75 SPF sunscreen, while she’d been wearing 15. “We can head to a drugstore to get some after dinner,” she replied, her toes in the pool.  
  
“You’re tanning so nicely,” he noted, her body certainly now a golden hue. “I’m jealous.”  
  
“I like you pale.” She went further into the pool, watching him where he sat. “And not in pain from being burned.”  
  
“Mom will be so happy to know that you care about sunscreen, and about my sunscreen.” Ben made his way to get into the pool. “She will not, however, be happy that you only used fifteen and now have a tan.” 

“Am I seeing your mother soon?”

Ben chuckled. “I don’t know.” Ben was now in the pool, almost next to her. “Are you embarrassed around her, now after the pregnancy scare?” 

Rey nodded, looking away. “Yeah, a little.”  
  
He leaned down and captured her lips gently. “You have no need to be.” Rey turned away again. “But, Ben, I’m British and we just don’t talk willy-nilly about things of that sort,” he said, mimicking her accent. “Now your mother knows that we had sex at Thanksgiving!”  
  
That got a giggle from her. “You do a terrible proper British accent.”  
  
“Too Cockney?”  
  
“No… too _fake_ ,” she replied with a smile. “I don’t want her to think I’m a floosy. I slept with you and we hadn’t even gone out on a date.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Do you regret it?”  
  
She took his face in her hands. “Of course not!” She kissed him again, this time more passionately. “You’re the only one for me, Ben.” 

Did he just hear what he thought he did? “Well, you’re the only one for me, too.” It was not even noon yet, and they had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted – they had the rest of the week. “Do you like it here?”  
  
She nodded, running a hand through his hair. “It’s beautiful, quiet. There appears to be virtually no one here.”  
  
He’d been coming here ever since he was a kid. His parents bought the home long ago, and made a point out of leaving Maine for Florida as often as they could. “Mom and dad will be here for a week in February, then dad will come down to golf with Lando in April. If you’d like, we could come down for Spring Break.”  
  
“This is too nice of a place for there to be any drunk undergrads having parties, I suppose.”  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
Rey nodded again, looking back up at the house. “Of course.”  
  
Ben watched as she stared at the house. If he had anything to do with it, they’d come down to Florida for two weeks every January for the rest of their lives.  
  
“Ben?” He focused on the voice. Rey. “Are you okay?”  
  
He shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about this story idea I’ve had floating in my mind for the last few days.”  
  
It wasn’t a lie.

* * *

 

All he could think about was getting her pregnant. _No, asshole. She’s only twenty-four._ But wouldn’t she look beautiful carrying their baby. _Carrying **my** baby._ “Dinner was so delicious,” she said, bringing him back to reality as they walked back into the house. “That lobster tail in the organic Cajun butter; that was divine!”

Maybe his incessant thoughts of getting her pregnant really had more to do with telling her that he loved her more so than actually getting her pregnant. Hopefully…  
  
“Hey!” she said, breaking him out of his trance. “Are you alright? That’s the fifth time today that I’ve had to do bring you back into reality.” She was touching both sides of his face now, finding no difficulty in getting his eyes on her. “You’re scaring me.”  
  
“No need to be scared,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I’m just tired.”  
  
Rey shrugged, walking away, sliding her shoes off and placing them next to the door. “Maybe it’s the sun. I know that can wear me out.” She walked back to him and kissed his lips. “Are you too tired to play, daddy?”  
  
He arched a brow, smirking as she ran away and up the stairs, chasing after her.

* * *

 

It was still early in the night, only nine by the time they were lying next to each other, panting. “And to think that a little over a week ago we had a pregnancy scare,” Rey breathed, touching his face. She looked so perfect, her chest blotchy and red, a sheen to her skin. Her eyelids looked heavy, a soft smile on her lips.

“I was ready,” Ben replied, “if that’s what was to happen, it was going to happen.”  
  
“I’m glad it’s not happening right now, though. Maybe one day.” She snuggled into him, inhaling his masculine scent. Ben wrapped his arms around her, smiling to himself. “Do you really want children with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked. “You’re everything to me.” Rey readjusted herself to be eyelevel with him. “You’re intelligent, kindhearted, gorgeous; you’re everything I could want, Rey.”

She didn’t have to strain to kiss him, taking his hand in hers. “I love you, Ben.”  
  
At first he just smiled, knowing that he shouldn’t be shocked that she beat him to it. “I was just about to say the same thing to you.” They kissed again, ever so tenderly. “I love you, too, Rey.”

* * *

 

Ben decided that ‘I’m in love with you’ sex was better than ‘I’m going to fuck you into the fifth dimension every day for the rest of our lives’ sex. They both had their place, but he liked being tender with Rey, and he was sure that she liked it, too. 

Rocking into her slowly, he watched in a daze as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He was hitting her cervix, and she was loving every single leisurely stroke. “I never want to come,” she whispered, opening her eyes. “Just this… this forever.”  
  
He bent down to kiss her. “Whatever you want,” he whispered against her lips. “But I’d like it if you came. Wouldn’t you?” His lips brushed hers again.  
  
“Yea-ugh,” her voice a high-pitched noise. “Please.” He concentrated to thrust in a way that still hit her cervix but also gave her g-spot a lot of attention. “Oh, God, Ben.”  
  
He snickered. “I love it when you say my name. I love you,” he said as he kissed her neck. She cooed again. “That’s it. That’s it.”  
  
“I’m so close.” He felt her begin to seize up around him, her walls coating him in even more of her. Her release was a beautiful thing to watch: her eyes on him, biting her bottom lip, only to open her mouth and let out a soft moan. He followed her moments later, his gasps louder than they usually were. 

“That was so good,” Rey whispered as he pulled out of her. He pulled off the condom and threw it onto the floor, still in too much of a morning haze to care.  
  
“You’re amazing.” He pulled her to him, laying her on top of his body.

“I love you,” she said, for what felt like the eighteenth time that morning. “So much.” Rey looked down to the floor at the condom. “I’ve been thinking about doing something you’d like.”  
  
His ears perked up, his eyes widening. “Yes?”  
  
“I haven’t said anything yet, but after ‘I love you’, I think it’s safe to…” She buried her face in the crook of his neck, giggling. “I know that I’m too mature to be giggling about sex, but here I am.”  
  
Ben scratched her back affectionately. “What is it?”  
  
“I want to go off the pill and get the implant in my arm,” she said into his neck. “No more condoms.”  
  
She smiled against his neck when she felt him hold her tighter. “I would love that.”  
  
“I want all of you without anything in between,” she said as she sat up.  
  
“No glove, all love.” She laughed at his remark and gently slapped him on the cheek. 

“All love,” she replied, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are gold.


End file.
